Como Romeo y Julieta
by Makkuratenshi
Summary: Una nueva fantasma cazafantasmas. Una chica nueva en la escuela y una rencilla entre familias. ¿será todo ésto casualidad?.
1. ¿quien eres?

COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA 

Capitulo uno¿Quien eres?

Flotaba la suave brisa marina en el aire. La parejas caminaban por la playa, aprovechando el atardecer que teñia la arena de purpura y rojo. Besos apasionados de los enamorados.Y un pulpo gigante de color verde que aparece en la playa para comerselos a todos.  
De la nada, un chico vuela hasta el. Usa un traje ajustado negro y tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes. -¡Danny Phantom!- gritan las personas al verle

Entre gritos de emoción, el chico olvida cual es su misión, hasta que uno de loa tentáculos de la criaturalo atrapa.Un líquido morado viscoso comienza a envolverlo, y con desesperación, Danny observa como el líquido destruye su uniforme, avanzando irremediablemente hacia su piel fantasmal. Se debate, pero es inútil, el abrazo letal de la criatura se ha robado toda su fuerza. Solo puede observar con ojos impotentes su final.

Un rayo rojo corta el tentáculo y lo hace caer al suelo, librando de su abrazo a Danny, que se tambalea confundido.  
-Si no sabes que es lo que debes hacer, corre a las faldas de tu mami. Deja el trabajo para los expertos niño-  
Danny voltea a ver la fuente de la voz que así lo ha ofendido, y su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando ve, flotando en el cielo a una chica. Sus ojos son de color negro, del mismo color que el largo y rizado cabello. Una armadura de color azul zafiro protege su delicado cuerpo mientras lanza rayos desde sus manos y utiliza un baston largo para canalizar el resto de sus ataques.  
Al final, el monstruo es derrotado, por lo que el joven recibe de manos de su amiga el termo Fentom, en el que encierra al monstruo. La delicada chica se acerca y le estrecha la mano, luego de darle una bofetada.  
-¡¿Porque pones así en riesgo tu vida¡¿No sabes que los fantasmas son peligrosos?!

La sangre hierve en la cabeza del joven, al tiempo que con malos modos le contesta:  
-¡Como no voy a saber si peleo con ellos todo el tiempo!-luego, como si quisiera dar más rotundidad a su afirmación, dice-Soy Danny Phantom, cazafantasmas-Cruza los brazos y le da la espalda

-Lo siento, no lo sabía- una voz muy tímida responde tras él. Danny se da la vuelta solo para ver caer una lágrima del hermoso rostro de la joven. El con un dedo seca la lágrima, lo que hace que el rostro de ella se ilumine -Mi nombre es Mary Ghost, y yo tambien cazo fantasmas...

* * *

Mientras esperan a que suene la campana que anuncia su cautiverio, Danny, Sam y Tucker platican sentados en la escalera.  
T-Pero viejo, no viste la cara que tenía  
D-Si pero, que querías que hiciera, invitarla a salir. Tucker, ella es un fantasma  
S-Yo estoy de acuerdo, Danny, debes capturarla cuanto antes  
D-Ella misma dijo que era cazafantasmas, y no pienso atacar a alguien que solo intenta ayudarme.  
S-Hombres!!!- Notoriamente exasperada voltea hacia arriba y corre hacia el patio para calmar un poco sus ideas, pero choca de frente con una chica, tirandole todos sus libros en el piso. Mientras la ayuda a levantarlos, observa sus ojos, con los que siente gran familiaridad. La chica, pálida, de cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color le da las gracias y se aleja de allí corriendo, sin notar que ha dejado tirado en medio del patio un libro de color negro cerrado con un candado. Sam presurosa lo recoge, justo a tiempo para oir la campana, y correr hacia el aula en la que tomara clases junto a sus amigos.

Al llegar los tres se sientan juntos, y Sam guarda en su mochila el libro, para luego olvidarse por completo de su existencia.  
-Chicos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, reciban a Maryanne Gast- Señala hacia la puerta- por favor pasa.

La chica que entra es la misma a quein Sam ayudó a recoger sus libros. Vestida con ropas tres tallas mas grandes que la suya y con sus anteojos de armazón negro, inmediatamente recibio la burla del cuerpo estudiantil.  
-Sientate detras de Manson- le indicó el profesor, señalándole el asiento.

Casi corriendo fue a sentarse, e inmediatamente sacó un libro que leyó mientras el profesor daba la clase

* * *

Danny llegó a su casa despes de la escuela, ya que no hubo ataques de fantasma, pero si atqques de Lancer, quien les había dejado una composición escrita sobre una obra de William Shakespeare, que debían hacer en parejas. Lancer inmediatamnete lo emparejó con la chica nueva, a quien invito a su casa para hace la tarea. A ellos les habia tocado "Romeo y Julieta", y Danny había quedado impresionado, ya que al final de clases, Maryanne le había entregado cinco hojas en letra minúscula en las que daba su parte del trabajo. El había insistido en que la acompañara, no por amistad, sino para que le explicara el trabajo, poruqe debían exponer el mismo la semana siguiente.  
-Ven, es por aquí, trabajaremos en mi recamara-

Un terremoto sacudió la tierra y llegaron sus padres a mostrarle el nuevo invento que habían(o mejor dicho Maddie había) creado. Una armadura con cronómetro para entrar y salir facilmente de la zona fantasma. Maryanne se había acercado para verla, impresionada por el diseño

-Di..disculpe¿esta armadura tiene filtro ectoplásmico y un convertidor de protones con bateria de uranio?  
-Si ¿porque?- Maddie estaba visiblemente sorprendida, pero JAck había sacado conclusiones precipitadamente. Poniendole sus manos en los hombrosle preguntó- ¿Te interesa la cacería de fantasmas?- Marryanne asintió-Entonces te mostraré el portal a la zona fantasma que construimos mi esposa y yo... a todo ésto¿Como te llamas?  
-Maryanne Gast- respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Una vena se saltó en la frente de Jack Fentom, quien empujándola hacia la calle grito-¡No quiero que entres en mi hogar!  
Danny, alarmado por la reacción y enfurecido por el trato hacia su invitada pregunto-¿Porque hiciste eso?

-Porque-Jack estaba furibundo-Porque los Gast son nuestros enemigos, nuestros rivales. Siempre han hurtado nuestros logros y falsificado nuestra tecnología. LOS GAST SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS¿LO ENTIENDES DANIEL?

* * *

Bien, terminado el primer capítulo. Gracias por leer. Si les gusta lo continuaré y si no, bueno, ya saben que los jitomates podridos son más blanditos. Espero de verdad les haya gustado. 


	2. Tras la verdad

COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA 

Capitulo dos: Tras la verdad

Sam estaba tirada en su cama, viendo el dosel. La chica nueva le traía recuerdos confusos, palabras que sabia que podía pronunciar pero que no recordaba como. Así la hacía sentir. De pronto recordó el libro. Lo sacó de la mochila y examinó el candado. Estaba un poco viejo y oxidado, pero aún así se mantenia firme en su lugar ignorando los fuertes tirones que recibia de manos de Sam. Ella volteo despacio el candado, solo para notar el pentagrama marcado en su parte posterior. Al pasar las yemas de los dedos por la imagen, Sam sintió un fuerte escalofrío, como si tocara algo que está prohibido a los mortales leer. Arrojó el libro a un lado y fatigada se recostó a dormir.

* * *

Mary lo ayudaba gustosa. Danny descubrió que la ayuda de la chica fantasma hacía más rapida su labor y tenía tiempo para dedicar a la escuela y sus amigos. Apenas el dia anterior habían derrotado a Ember en cuestion de pocos minutos, y eso acrecentaba la emoción de Danny. Tanto que despues de la batalla la había invitado al Nasty Burger (sin detenerse a pensar en ello), pero ella había rechazad su invitación y volado. Danny había captado un ligero destello de lágrimas en sus ojos, e intentó detenerla, pero cuando se dió cuenta, había desaparecido. Justo en ese momento se encontraba platicando con sus amigos a la hora del descanso.  
D-Como se supone que la invite a salir si cada vez que lo emnciono ella sale corriendo?  
T-Usa tus poderes fantasma viejo. si ho para que te sirven  
D-No puedo atacarla, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo  
S-Por eso mismo deberías dejarlo por la paz...

Maryanne se acercó con sigilo detrás de él, y deslizó a su lado unas fichas con notas escritas. Danny dió un respingo y el platillo sorpresa voló directo a los anteojos de Maryanne, quien recibió una inmediata burla de la mesa más cercana, la de los populares. Danny se puso de pie y limpio con una servilleta los anteojos de la chica, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez sus disculpas. Maryanne sonrojada se alejó corriendo de allí y Danny se dejó caer en la banca, con el humor enfadado.  
D-Me siento mal y no le he hecho nada  
T-Eso ocurre porque por primera vez estamos por encima de alguien en la escala de la  
popularidad.  
Una mirada furibunda de sus amigos lo hicieron callar, mientras Sam se acercaba a Danny y lo  
consolaba.  
D-Hay algo extraño en sus ojos, tengo al sensación de que los he visto antes, hace mucho  
tiempo.  
S-Lo mismo me ocurre a mi, pero no se que sea

La campana sonó antes de los previsto y todos corrieron en manada a sus respectivos salones. La clase que le tocaba al grupo de amigos era la del profesor Lancer, quien les había dejado un trabajo escrito de su propia inspiración. Cada uno debía leer el trabajo de su pareja de ejercicio, y a modo de disculpa, Danny se acercó a la solitaria Maryanne. Intercambiaron las hojas de papel, donde a grandesrasgos Danny había escrito una redacción de lo que hacia en el día y Maryanne le entregó una hoja con un poema.  
L-Fentom, puede leer en voz alta el trabajo de su compañera?

Danny se puso de pie, mientras los nervios lo invadían, ya había leído un poco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía, aún así logro darle firmeza a su voz para leer:

"Como quisiera regresar  
al lugar de donde me arrancaron  
llegué a él con dolor  
y con dolor me hicieron caminar

Alejandome de la tristeza y la frialdad  
del lugar al que yo llamé mi hogar  
unos brazos tibios me jalaron  
con firmeza y destreza me destrozaron

Me regresaron a la envoltura que siempre quise abandonar  
no me supieron perdonar  
mis lagrimas de hielo y mar conmovieron su corazón  
eso no era cierto  
era lo que deseaba yo

ese lugar de verde y plata que añoro  
negro profundo  
lamentos, tristezas y reencuentos

Una guitarra de triste ilusión  
dama de deseos de dulce desazón  
Cazador de tinieblas y de sombras  
pareja que feliz se besa de nuevo

Me abrieron los brazos  
me recibieron en su fria casa  
tibieza senti por primera vez en mi alma.  
Pero ya no  
estoy muy lejos  
y ahora me odian  
no me reconocen

Y de nuevo estoy sola"

Danny acabó de leer y vió directo a los ojos de su compañera. Las lágrimas se peleaban por salir, mientras él veía qu los contornos de su cuerpo eran cad vez mas difusos. Parpadeo confundido, pensando que había sido un truco de su imaginación. Una risa disimulada se abrio paso hasta sus oídos sacandolo de su ensimismamiento. Se sento y toco el turno de otro alumno leer, y así los demás, hasta que sonó el timbre de su libertad.

* * *

A la salida la mayoria de los alumnos arrojaban bolas de papel a la chica, hasta llegar al final del pasillo y así a la salida. Sin detenerse a pensar, Maryanne corrió a su hogar, donde la esperaban sus padres. Desde el arranque de ira que habian tenido al saber que conocia a un Fentom, se esmeraban en mantenerla encerrada, por lo menos hasta el momento en que pudieran abandonar Amity Park.

Maryanne solo corrió a su habitación y se encerró allí a llorar. Danny le gustaba y mucho, pero sabia que el cariño no era mutuo. El la veía con lástima, como pensando más en su mala suerte que en ella.  
-Jamás debieron regresarme- susurró a sus adentros. A traves de las lagrimas ella observo sus muñecas, que tenían una fina linea blanca, aún más pálida que su propia piel.  
-Sola-susurró de nuevo Se recostó en su cama con la esperanza de conciliar un sueño en el que no aparecieran las pesadillas que la atormentaban cada noche. Pero el sueño no llegó y solo se quedó recostada llorando.

* * *

El día de la exposición llegó. Y la de Danny fue todo un exito. Consiguió grabar en su memoria las frases que Maryanne había anotado y con ellas, obtuvieron la nota máxima.

Desues de clases, un alegre Danny se acercó a su compañera de trabajo mientras ella guardaba algunas cosas en su locker  
D-Hola Maryanne  
Ella se sobresaltó de escucharlo y tiró los libros al piso. Mientras él le ayudaba a  
recogerlos pudo notar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y pensó que se veía muy linda  
D-Ehm, te molesta si te llamo Mary?  
M-N..No  
D-Bueno, Mary, te gustaria ir al Nasty Burger con mis amigos y conmigo  
La cara cada vez más roja de Mary la delataba en exceso, pero al fin aceptó la invitación.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y comenzaron a platicar. Al principio Mary no hablaba, pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo en confianza y termino demostrando que era muy simpatica y agadable.

Despues de la opípara comoda, cada quien se despidió para ir a su casa y hacer los deberes que Lancer les había dejado. Danny acompañó a Mary hasta la esquina (sabiendo que tambien los Gast profesaban un odio feroz contra los Fentom) y le dijo  
D-Muchas gracias. De no ser por ti, Lancer me estaria matando.  
M-No hay de que  
D-Si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ti...

Sus rostros se acercaban sin querer. Los poderes de Danny comenzaron a descontrolarse, pero no lo tomo en cuenta. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca. Un subito aliento azul escapó de entre los labios del chico y soltó a Mary para ver que ocurría.

Un fantasma con armadura samurai arrancó a Mary de sus manos. Y la llevó lejos sin que él pudiera reaccionar. Lo último que escuchó antes de salir de su entumecimiento fue:

-¡¡¡POR FIN, EL FANTASMA QUE VOLVIO A SER HUMANO ES MIO!!!-

Danny, sin saber que le pasaba, se desmayó.

* * *

Les agradezco mucho los reviews. Se que en este capitulo no respete mucho las personalidades de los personajes, pero pronto explicare porque. Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, y si no, jitomates podridos por favor. Gracias. 


End file.
